


Not alone forever

by CyanWrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bounty Hunters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daemons, Diapers, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanWrites/pseuds/CyanWrites
Summary: One day when Rosea Arcanum is camping a group of 4 men approaches, she soon learns that life isn't that lonely after all, she can finally settle down and be lover again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at night, this will probably be a very long story full of emotional roller coasters, also if you didn't read the tags, mention of an ABDL in the next chapter.

I was always the outstander, where ever I went it just didnt really matter, if I had friends or not, I would always end alone anyway.  
Just today everything became a bit too much. The only thing I wanted... was to belong, to be loved, to laugh and smile.  
I felt like I was missing out on a lot of things but... I couldnt help it.  
Till today, I was sitting on a campsite with a tent and my chocobo when I heard 4 men approach.  
"I think it is occupied Noct, you shouldn't just run up there!" Someone with a nice accent said to appearantly 'Noct'.  
And just then someone was on my campground.  
"Oh, hi! My name is Noctis and I was wondering if you mind sharing your spot here with us? If it isnt too much to ask of course!" I smiled sadly and closed my eyes thinking of my words from earlier, 'they always come and go...'  
"Sure, I will readjust everything for your tents, no problem." I answered getting up looking at the ground.  
"No need, no need! We only have one tent so, dont worry." Noctis told me, I nodded and sat back down on the ground near the fire and my tent.

A few minutes later 3 men joined and set up a tent and chairs.  
"Milady?" I looked up from my spot by my sleeping chocobo and saw that the one with the nice accent stuck his hand out.  
"Would you like to join dinner with us? We have a spare chair we can set up for you, if youd like of course."

As I havent had social contact in a year I was too flabbergasted to answer, I felt like crying but was too stubborn to do so.  
"T-Thank you..-" "Ignis. Ignis Scienta" he said while he pulled me up from the ground.  
"Rosea. Rosea Arcanum"  
He nodded politely and set up a chair between him and a blonde boy.  
"So where do you come from?" The blonde asked while stuffing his face full onigiri.

"Oh... uhm..." I looked down almost losing my appetite, my parents died at early age and I lived on the streets since then, having nightly terrors thanks to this trauma.  
"Insomnia..." they all looked understanding as to what was happening there.  
"We all know what's happened there... I am Prompto by the way, and this is Gladiolus, but we all call him Gladio" I nodded politely and introduced myself as well.

"Say, Rosea, arent you a bit young to be travelling alone?" The big guy of the group asked looking a bit worried.  
"I don't know... have been doing it since I was 6."  
I had completely lost my appetite and set my plate aside.  
"Iggy, can we talk?" Noctis asked Ignis, and they left when Ignis nodded.

"We should take her with us, she has weapons, and is independent so she can be of great use, she seems DRAINED of life, and I will not be able to live with myself if we keep her in the open while I knew I couldve saved her from the daily loneliness."  
The adviser sighed and rubbed his temple... but he couldnt deny he wasnt thinking the same thing.

After a while discussing they came back.  
They found Rosea sleeping in her chair.  
"How cute is she? Reminds me of Iris."  
Gladio smiled and got up to wake her up.  
"Don't. Her chocobo occupied her tent, and she looked completely exhausted tomorrow, we are taking her with us, tuck her in in our tent, and I will sleep next to her as I am the only non-mover in the tent." Ignis said while washing the dishes.

"Were taking her with us?" He asked confusedly, while gently picking her up.  
"Yes... Noctis asked and I have a strange feeling around her I cannot ignore."  
Gladio chuckled with the girl in his arms.  
"Thats called an instinct." Ignis mouth twitched in a smile which was gone in a blink.  
"Go on tuck her in." Gladio laughed and got her settled in their tent.

The rest of the evening they played kings knight till 10 and went to sleep.  
Everyone was fast asleep except for ignis, he was up and thinking about the girl next to him, untill she stirred and moved in her sleep.  
'Is she crying?' Ignis took a good look and could see her indeed crying in her sleep.  
Her breathing was getting horribly uneven.  
"Rosea wake up" he whispered and shook her awake.  
She jolted awake and looked around frantically.  
The rest had woken up as well by now thanks to the heavy panting of her uneven breathing.  
She was ahout to head out the tent when Gladio grabbed her wrist.  
"Oh no you dont, its full daemons out there." Gladio pulled her back gently and hugged her tightly when she started to shake violently.

She was completely lost, but for some reason she trusted these 4 boys greatly.  
"ROSE!" she suddenly heard prompto yell.  
And then she snapped, she couldnt get away from gladios lock, tomorrow she would be left alone after getring attached to this amazing group, and to be honest, all she wanted was one safe night of sleep.

She started started sobbing. She grabbed on thight on Gladio and shaked harshly.  
Everyone got out of the tent, and gladio with Rosea in his arms.  
They all sat down in a chair, and Gladio with Rosea on his lap.  
She sobbed and hung on to Gladio without calming down or being able to speak.  
Ignis looked at Gladio and opened his arms asking permission to take her over.  
Ignis picked her up and started walking slowly rocking her and rubbing slow circles on her back.  
She calmed down after 10 minutes and hugged Ignis thightly.  
"I-Ignis...?" Rose asked carefully.  
"Yes Rosea?" Ignis said while sitting down with her in his lap wiping away her tears.  
"Sorry.... for all this and taking away all you guys sleep..." she felt horribly guilty and looked at the ground.  
"How about we talk about this tomorrow and sleep so Iggy can drive us to somewhere to eat so we can calmly talk about it, or at another camping more near our destination and we talk there for a day?" Noctis suggested gently.  
Rosea nodded rubbing her eyes still clinging to Ignis.  
Ignis picked her up and put her down in the tent in between himself and Prompto.  
Ignis got in after and she immediately cuddled up to Ignis, whisper-asking him kr it was okay.  
When Ignis just opened his arms as response, and hugging her tight, they fell asleep quickly.

When Rosea woke up everyone was already out the tent, however she was tucked in tightly and she woke up thanks to the smell of eggs.  
She unwrapped herself and put her sleeping bag back into the little sack, getting out the tent while rubbing her eyes.  
"Morning.." she mumbled shyly.

"Good morning Rosey! Did you sleep okay?" Prompto asked while ruffling her hair.  
"I slept okay, how about you?" She asked back stretching.  
"I slept pretty good, you're a good teddy bear" he said grinning.  
I blushed and scratched my neck at which he giggled.

"Breakfast is ready, if you please?" He gestured for us to sit down.  
I thanked Ignis for the food and we all ate, the boys having a chat.  
"So Rosea, what do you say about sticking with us?" Ignis asked me, at this I almost choked and looked at him with wide hopefull eyes.  
"Really? You guys won't leave me behind?"  
Noctis answered this, "nope, youre tagging along." He smiled at me and I smiled back.  
After breakfast I helped Ignis do the dishes while we chatted about battle techniques.

"Alright, its time, lets get to the regalia and take of to the campground of Lestallum, day off today." Noctis said and Prompto fistbumped the air while making happy sounds.  
I sat between Gladio and Noct and we were all minding our bussiness doing our thing, I was looking at my surroundings, Noctis was playing kings knight and Gladio was reading a book.

"We're here, step out everyone." Ignis exclaimed, it was 9 am now and we all set up camp, me setting up my own tent.  
"How about we go training and do some bountyhunts so we can learn about your battle style more? Just one or 2 of course, it is still our day off."  
We all agreed.  
"You can choose the bountyhunts." Ignis exclaimed.

So I chose 2 bountys that they could get some gill off and was fun.  
We were battling some anaks and dualhorns when I saw a dualhorn striking at Noct from behind I immediately ran over there and got in front of his back to block it off and kill the dualhorn.  
Gladio then yellled me over, "Rosea! Blind side link come on!" I nodded and ran over to him, jumped on his shoulders and corkscrew-killed the enemy.

"Nice strategy, you saved Noct some damage." Ignis said while pushing his glasses back up.  
"Thank you." Rosea brightened up.  
"I will get the bounty, you guys go relax already." Gladio exclaimed jogging away.

"I am going to put on my comfy clothes." Prompto said while walking to their tent and going to change.  
"Good idea Prompto, I might do the same."  
I was silemt and walked with them.  
"Hey Rosey, how about you?" Well the question was ought to come.  
"Well you see Prompto... I never had spare time clothes." Ignis looked at her in thoughts, "you can lend one of mine or noct?" I considered it and wanted to get out of these clothes pretty bad. ""Sure, thank you." Ignis nodded and we arrived at the camp.  
"Shirt or t-shirt?" I didnt like showing off too much skin so I chose a shirt, getting a leopard shirt that went to my knees.  
Kind of a dress really.

"Rosey picked some good hunts! We made 60 000 gill!" Gladio exclaimed jogging back.  
"Nice work kiddo." Noctis said while floofing my hair.  
"I will start making lunch." Ignis said getting his camping cooking set.  
"Ignis can I help?" Rosea asked kindly.  
Ignis smiled at her while shaking his head.  
"It's okay, you have been a big help already till now, just sit down and relax alright?" He said while making some sandwiches.  
Rosea nodded and went to sit down.  
"Nice shirt, Rose" Gladio laughed with his arms crossed.  
I blushed slightly and giggled, "it is rather comfy though.." Rosea was fiddling with the fabric of Ignis shirt, thinking about everything that happened in the past and how lucky she was now.  
Her only question was, or it would last, she has been in this situation so many times before she kinda gave up on everything.

"Here you go." She got pulled out of her thoughts by Ignis handing her a plate with 3 sandwiches. "Thank you Ignis.." she smiled sadly down at her plate not fully recovering from her thoughts.  
"If you want more don't be afraid to ask okay?" Ignis saw her sad look on her face and looked kind of concerned, but he shrugged it off quickly, because he wanted to give her some space.

"So Rosey, how did you end up all alone?" Gladiolus asked her between bitween bites of his sandwich. She wasn't sure or she should spill everything the first day, but what could she do? Running away from her problems didn't seem that appealing either, she finally had a group that cared, she figuered the best thing she could do after they took in a stranger, is being honest.

"Well.. when I was 6 years old, my parents died in a car crash, I was home alone at that time and well... I found out by police banging in the door 2 days later, taking me away from my hometown to a small orphanage. A 4 months after I got adopted..." she trailed off thinking of the moment with her eyes closed.  
"You don't have to continue if you dont feel comfortable Rosea."

She took a deep breath to regain her sanity and shook her head on Ignis' comment.  
"Its okay, I will continue... after those 4 months I got adopted, and well... they were abusive, so after 2 months I ran away and well... that is how I ended up alone... I met some groups along the way but..." she trailed off having a troubled and pained look on her face.  
All the groups left her behind when they collected enough gill of her help and left her without anything but her tent and chocobo, she always regained her path again.  
But the scars that were made, they stayed.

"We won't leave you behind Rosey, thats for sure" she opened her eyes to see Noctis smiling at her, at which she smiled back and nodded her thanks.  
"Rose, you haven't eaten at all yet, are you feeling okay?" Ignis said in thought.  
"Just not really hungry... thats all." She was telling the truth though, she just parted away from a group, having had been close with them, or so she thought, but one day she woke and they left when she got out of the tent, stealing all her gill with them, that was a week ago, and thanks to that she ate maximum one meal every 2 days.

"Okay how about you eat one, you can leave the rest, but you have to stay healthy."  
Ignis scolder her gently, she nodded and started slowly munching on one.  
After she finished it prompto and noct helped her get rid of the other 2.  
She helped Ignis with the dishes and after she went in her tent for a nap, the last weeks were restless as she had to do everything on her own, and with deamons everywhere it wasnt that easy to get to a camping spot, so some nights she didnt even sleep at all.

She crawled in her tent and told everyone to wake her up in an hour, to her surprise Prompto and Noct hugged her and ruffled her hair wishing her a good nap.  
She laid down and zipped up her tent halfly, falling asleep quickly.


	2. The incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all night long, but this time I checked my grammar a bit better ^^'.  
> From this chapter on things will get fluffy!

She was back alone when she woke up.  
But this time everything was taken away even her chocobo, she was lying flat on the campingstone with nothing anymore.  
Then a bit farther she saw a car approaching.  
It were her adoptive parents.  
She panicked and tried to run away from them but it was no use, they caught up to her in a jiffy because they were in a car.  
They grabbed her arm roughly and screamed at her, they shaked her violently and were about to hit her-  
"ROSEA!" She shot awake and crawled to the back of her tent panting heavily, she heard her tent zipping down and 2 strong arms around her.

"Rosey. Look at me." She looked up to see Ignis looking sternly and a tint of confusion on his face.  
"I-It was a dream?" She asked hopefully.  
Ignis sighed and nodded firmly, "more like a serious nightmare, you had a panic attack in your sleep and we couldn't wake you up, you punched Prompto as he was shaking you awake and now his nose is bleeding." She was confused as heck, and disoriented as heck, she felt a weird cold calmpyness in her sleeping bag, but then realised what it was as she started crying from embarassment.

"GET OUT!" Ignis was taken aback by this and opened his mouth to say something, before he could though she screamed again.  
"IGNIS GET OUT OF MY TENT!" Ignis' nose caught on to what was happening, however he didn't mind that, he has gone through this fase with Noct a 100 times. What he did mind though, was her yelling at his kindness.  
Ignis grabbed her chin in between his fingers and forced her to look up in his eyes.  
He could see a tint of pink on her cheeks from emberassment.  
"Listen up young lady, I get that you're scared, I get that you just slept horrible, but I do not tollerate attitude at all, we are a family, and whatever bugs you, you dont push us away but you talk about it, I will get the 3 of them to get away and get some groceries and then you can go clean yourself up while I will try to clean this up, agreed?" Rosea nodded faintly feeling more than ashamed of all this.

"Good, stay in here while I talk with them."  
He got out and zipped her tent up seeing their worried faces, Prompto's nose had stopped bleeding.  
He took his 3 companions a bit further away from the tent and whispered to them to get him some supplies.

"You really think this is a good idea Iggy?" Prompto wasn't fully buying it, Noctis however just blushed and looked away, remembering Iggy using this method with him which really helped, as from time to time this still happened when they were on the road and it made him relax for the night.

As if on cue Ignis asked him, "why don't you tell them how effective it is your highness?" He had just stepped off from the method as he started feeling more and more like a grown-up. The sorrow of the death of his father decreasing, and focussing more on his missions.  
"Let's do it, it will help I promise." Noctis answered curtly, embarassed by Ignis.  
The trio left and got everything Ignis asked for, it was quite a drive. But it didn't matter, Ignis had some bussiness to handle with Rose anyway.

"Rose, I understand you are frustrated but whatever the case may be, I don't tollerate rude or bratty behaviour." Ignis said while opening the tent. He stuck out his hand for Rose so he could help her get out.  
She shook her head violently, not wanting to get out. Ignis sighed and grabbed her forearm gently pulling her out of the tent.  
"Listen, it isn't the first time I deal with these kind of situations, everything is alright, your issue is due to your nightmares and I understand that."

Rosea was crying again she didn't know what to do, Ignis spotted a camper not far away and he told her to shower there.  
Now she was off his hands he cleaned up her tent, it would never be dry by the time it's night so he figured she would be sleeping in their tent sharing a sleeping bag with someone.

He got the stains and smell out of everything, all that was left was that everything just had to dry.  
As if on cue the group was back with the supplies and spare clothing.  
They bought her some regular freetime clothes and spare underwear.  
And of course the supplies Ignis requested.

"Where is the little sprout?" Gadio asked while grabbing the bags out of the car trunk, handing some spare clothes to Ignis.

"She is showering, Prompto if you would like to bring them to her for me, she is rather upset with me trying to desperately get her out of the tent.  
"Sure Iggy!" He picked the white dress that was shorter in the front than in the back and some spare underwear.  
He came into the camper and laid it on the table. "Hey... I brought some clothes for you Rosey, so don't worry about anything anymore okay? You can hand the shirt back to Iggy when you come out." With that he left the camper and went to sit by the campfire they were lighting.

The moment Prompto sat down, Rosea handed the shirt back to Ignis. "I-I washed it out... sorry.." she said looking down at her feet and twirling with her dress.  
Ignis smiled kindly at her and took it from her, "that's very sweet of you, thank you Rosea, why don't you relax at the campfire with us?" Ignis said hanging the shirt to dry.  
She nodded and went off to sit between Gladio and and Noctis.

"Hey kiddo." Noctis smiled big at her, ignoring what happened completely.  
It made her feel at ease that they didn't judge her for it, and after 15 minutes she was up and chatting again.  
It was 5 o'clock and Ignis got up to make food, Rosea following behind.  
"Can I help..?" She asked shyly to Ignis, Ignis chuckled and rolled up his sleeves.  
"Of course, why don't you chop the vegetables?" He handed her a knife, before she could grab it he took it a bit back, "be careful though, it's not a toy." She blushed and nodded, starting to cut the vegetables.

When dinner was ready and everyone was eating, Rosea was eating with real hunger for the first time in weeks.  
Ignis noticed it and nodded to himself in satisfaction.  
After dinner he did the dishes alone, Rosea offered to help but he refused it because she had such a harsh day already.

"Go sit down with the rest I will be there in a second, we need to discuss a few things."  
So she followed Ignis his lead and went to sit down with the rest.  
They talked about fun times and she chimed in about fun times with her chocobo.  
Some laughs and giggles later Ignis chimed in.  
"Alright alright, Rosea, can we talk about this noon?" Rosea shifted uncomfortably in her seat not knowing how to bring it up.  
She had a nightly problem thanks to her traumas from the past.  
"S-sure..." she answered silently.  
She was feeling nervous and tried looking at gladio for help, not knowing what to do.  
Gladio kind of felt like her big cuddly daddy, Noctis and Prompto like her big brothers and Ignis like the stern father.

Gladio smiled sadly and went up to her, "come on kiddo." He picked her up from her chair and sat her in his lap.  
She hid her face in Gladio's chest and looked with one eye at the rest.

One thing the group didn't know, and she would never openly say to anyone she sometimes went in little space, it was her defense mechanism against the lonely days, but this side would since then forever be a side of her.

So this, was something she couldn't swallow.  
"Rosey, your tent isn't dry yet, so why don't you sleep with us for the night?" She didn't mind that at all, agreeing happily about not sleeping alone.  
"However, I think it's best you wear protection at night from now on, just so this doesn't repeat itself." Gladio said while rubbing her back in slow circles.  
Her whole world turned upside down, all of a sudden being ashamed of her little side, being scared of what will happen in the future, and not knowing or they will still accept her.

She jumped of Gladio's lap with tears in her eyes. "N-no!" She exclaimed while backing away. "Rosea we aren't doing this to pester you, we just don't want this repeating itself, except if you want this happening again?" Ignis asked with a look of 'checkmate' on his face.  
Her knees started feeling wobbly and she dropped on her knees, hugging herself while shaking violently.  
"N-no... y-you c-can't...!" She was lost, lost in the world of sadness and sorrow, feeling embarassed and even more ashamed because of her little side.

A shadow appeared in front of her, hugging her tightly and rubbing her back, she slowly put her arms around the person and hung on to him tightly, noticing it was Noctis.  
"Hey... remember, we are doing this to help you, you have lived miserably enough, allow us to guide you from now on." She started sniffling sadly at his words, hugging the raven-haired boy even tighter.  
This is when she noticed she was loved, loved for who she was, not for what she could offer.

She was gently picked up and sat down on Noctis' lap. They had a few things to discuss, but that had to wait for now, first they had to find out what got her so emotional, a little protection at night wasn't that bad... right? Or so, they thought.

"Rosey, why are you so upset?" Prompto asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"I-I..." she started getting nervous and hid her face in Noct's shoulder.  
"Alright, Rose what did I tell you earlier today?" Ignis said raising his eyebrows and tone at her slightly to get her attention.  
She however wasn't too impressed and mumbled back. "To be honest.." ignis nodded and hummed agreeing.  
"Well then why don't you turn around and tell us about it?" Ignis asked getting up for some coffee.

"W-well... when I used t-to be lonely... I used to head off in my own little headspace and just... act like I was still little and didn't have any worry in the world... of course when I woke up I would go on with my missions but... I-I'm sorry..." she started full out bawling right now no one being able to calm her.

"For the six sake..." Ignis walked over and pulled her away from Noct's embrace making her bawl harder. "If you would excuse us for a minute?" Ignis stated and went to the camper with her.  
He rocked her around while warming a bottle without her noticing and while that was warming he put her on the table.  
"Come on, Rosey, look at me." Ignis said while rubbing her belly.  
She looked up in between cries and sobs, her crying soon died down to sobs and hiccups, the rubbing have helped  
"I am going to prepare you for bed now alright?" Ignis asked softly to the newly-calmed girl.  
She nodded and rubbed her eyes.  
"I-Iggy... can I have one of your shirts to sleep in?" She asked glowing red. Ignis chuckled at the cute gesture, "of course, but if you don't mind me asking, how so?" She looked away gently and subtly biting on the top of ger thumb. "Your scent is on it... it makes me feel safe and reminds me of your cuddles..." Ignis chuckled and started to understand what she meant by little side.

Ignis in the mean time of their chatting had pulled her dress up and gave her genitals a good clean, so he could diaper her up for the night. He powdered her with a good amound and taped the diaper snuggly around her waist.  
"There you go sweetheart." She sat upright and ignis pulled her dress off folding it neatly and putting it aside, he unbuttoned his shirt and gave it to her, buttoning it up for her.  
"At least you're nice snug and warm now huh?" Ignis said smiling at her.  
She smiled back cuddling into him.  
He picked her up setting her on his hip sitting down with her on the bench in the camper. "Won't we go back to the rest?" She asked with swollen red eyes from crying.  
"First I am gonna give you this, it should give you a calm night of sleep." He grabbed the bottle and gently rubbed the nipple against her lips, humming a soft tune as she took it in her mouth and sucked on it.

"Good girl, and after this you can cuddle and talk a bit with the rest around the campfire and after that we will all go to dreamland, how does that sound?" Ignis said calmly while smiling down at her.  
She responded with putting her hand over his hand holding the bottle.  
Ignis had to admit, he felt like someone relied on him, and that made him very happy.

When the bottle was gone he quickly washed it out and took her and the diaper bag outside, giving it to gladio to put in the car trunk.  
"Hey sweetie, have you calmed down a little bit?" Prompto asked cooeing slightly at her.  
She nodded and made grabby hands to Prompto, ao he picked her up and put her on his lap giving her kisses all over her face.  
"I love youuuu~" he cooed at her, she giggled and hung on tightly to Prompto, "I love you too!" Everyone was smiling at the cute duo, she seemed genuinly happy, with knowing her past... they didn't take this little moments for granted.  
"Rosey? Can I ask you something?" Ignis started while looking at her with curiousity, he wondered or Rose was in full headspace right now, so he was going to test this.  
"Uhuh?" She silently asked back.  
"With who do you wanna cuddle tonight?" Ignis wondered what she would say. "Igwis and Gladiowus.." she said silently and they beoth chuckled, "okay sweetie, tell me will you give us all a nickname? Everything is permitted?" Ignis said while looking around with a questionable look. When everyone nodded he asked her again.  
She thought for a bit, and eventually got an idea, "Iggy daddy, Glady papa, Pwomy and Noct brothers!" She said happily, Gladio and Iggy both gasped silently, while both going to hwr and cuddling her.  
She smiled and hugged them both tight.

They heard a yawn and smiled at her, 'let's get her into bed.' "I will be heading off to bed already with our baby girl, join if you'd like, I will see you all tomorrow." He waved goodnights and so did Rosea, she was laid down in the tent and Ignis pulled of his t-shirt, and put on some sweatpants, he pulled off his glasses and put them away neatly before turning back to Rose and getting in the sleepingbag with her on top of his chest.  
"Goodnight Rosey." Ignis said quietly while stroking her hair in a soothing manner.  
"Night night daddy..." and after that he heard her calmy fall in a deep sleep.


	3. Emotions

she was the first one to wake up and she noticed a dampness, so she figuered she had had a nightmare, for the first time in her life she slept safe and sound without waking up panting heavily or left behind.  
Ignis stirred awake and opened his eyes.  
He saw that Rosea was awake and kissed her forhead.  
"Good morning Rose." She smiled and grabbed his glasses for him putting them on his nose so he could see clearly again  
"Good morning Iggy." He smiled and she got out of the sleeping bag crawling out of the tent.

Ignis got out after her grabbing their clothes with him.  
"How did you sleep last night?" He asked wondering or what he gave her before she went to sleep helped.  
She pulled the shirt a bit down hiding the incident of last night and blushed heavily.

"G-good... I didn't wake up but..." she looked away shyly and Ignis caught on to what happened.  
"Good to hear that, that's what we aimed for, accidents happen sweetheart no need to be embarassed." He smiled sweetly at her and laid a blanket on the campground so he could change her out of her accident she had. She blushed a crimson shade of red and laid down on it, Ignis grabbing her field clothes.

"So, what do you say if we head to Hammerhead to pick up a weapon cid upgraded for Noct, and we head to Galdin Quay after to look if Dino needs us?" He tried distracting her while he skillfully changed her into regular underwear after cleaning her up and disposing of the diaper.  
"Sounds good to me... how about the rest though?" Just as Ignis fully dressed Rose Gladio came out stretching himself.  
"It's all good for us sweetheart.  
Ignis.. Noctis and Prompto won't get out, I think they stayed up late playing Kings Knight."

Ignis sighed and got up sticking a hand out to Rose, which she grabbed.  
"Rose I hate to ask, but could you already start on breakfast, you seem like a good cook, so I trust you." She nodded and started with gathering ingrediënts, she was going to make pancakes for everyone.  
"Good morning! Noct really doesn't want to get up, he will be giving you a hard time that's for sure." Prompto said while coming out fully dressed.

Ignis sighed in frustration grabbing Gladio aside to talk to him in private.  
No one could make out what they were whispering about but Gladio agreed to whatever Ignis said.  
Gladio grabbed his clothes out of the tent trying to wake the prince once more before giving up.  
"Alright Iggy, that was his last warning, go for it." At this Ignis sighed and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and handed his gloves to the king's shield.  
"Alright." And with that Ignis went in zipping the tent closed.

"Ears open kid, you slow us done, you have a sore ass, isn't that right Prompto?" Prompto blushed and looked away. "Y-yeah... poor Noctis..." he shivered with the memory he once went through. Rose however couldn't completely pick up about what was about to happen, until...

"IGNIS NO!" She heard Noctis yell and a few seconds later she heard a loud smack.  
"Honestly, you're about to be king, and you can't even take responsibility in waking up in time, you have been slacking off lately and I do NOT tollerate it." Ignis was scolding him, that's what she could make out between smacks, seems like the prince was getting a beating to his behind.  
"Tonight you will go to bed when I say so, and if you dare to slack off tomorrow morning, we will go back to step one of a year ago, would you like that your highness?" And then she heard a rapid 10 smacks.  
"I-I'll be good! I promise!" She heard Noctis sobbing and it pained Rosea's heart. Knowing well enough it could be her in that tent if she did the same as him, shuddering aot the thought.  
For a while it was silent and she didn't even hestitate about what was going on in there, Ignis might be strict, but Ignis was the best cuddler and suck up when it came to someone shedding tears.

She continued making pancake mix when she realised Noctis would have a hard time sitting down.  
"Prom, can you put a pillow on Noct's chair for me?" She asked sweetly to the blonde.  
He nodded and was right on it.  
She baked the pancakes and served them to Prompto and Gladio which were already sitting, ready to eat.  
As in on cue, Ignis and Noctis came out, both fully dressed, his gloves were handed back to him and he put them on again.  
"Ah pancakes I see? Good choice, it's been a while." She smiled widely and proudly and served them both their pancakes before making one for herself.

Noctis was silent the whole sitting, even with the pillow still shifting uncomfortably.  
"I will do the dishes don't worry about it all of you." Gladio got up with a warm smile and cleaned everything up.  
Prompto and ignis packed all their stuff while Rosea went to Noctis to comfort him.  
"Did you guys hear anything...?" He asked embarassed, she didn't want to lie to her friend so she sadly nodded and hugged him tight.  
"It's okay.. it could as well have been me in that position.." Noctis grabbed on tight and they hugged for a while until Ignis said they would make their leave.  
They got in the car and drove off, to Hammerhead, iy was a medium car ride, Gladio and Rosea were talking until she felt something drop on her shoulder.  
Looking at her left she saw Noctis sleeping on her shoulder.

It kinda made her sad, she knows the feeling of crying alot and then having to still gather the strength to go ou on missions. She put her arms around Noctis and eventually they both drifted off.  
"Why do I not trust this?" Ignis said looking in the mirror.  
Gladio chuckled together with prompto.  
"Maybe because theyre both bedwetters?" Gladio exclaimed logically to Ignis.  
He pushed his glasses higher up his nose.  
"If one of them dares, I will put them both next to each other on the bed and give them a beating with the belt." Ignis said frustrated.  
But honestly... no matter what the 2 teens did, they would stay his sunshines.

Rosea stirred awake, noticing they were almost at Hammerhead, she sat back up and tried waking up Noctis. To no avail, whatever she tried, he didn't even twitch.  
"Honestly this boy..." he sighed heavily rubbing his temples. "He probably didn't sleep enough and thanks to that he just can't wake up anymore can he?" Prompto asked to Ignis.  
Ignis nodded and parked the car.  
"Gladio, Prompto, please pick up the weapon and do greetings to cid from me." Prompto nodded and went to cid already.  
"Hands full?" Gladio asked while leaving slowly to cid.  
Ignis sighed deeply frustrated.  
"Alright Noct, you wanna act like a child you will be treated as one." He undid his pants and and took one of Rosea's diapers, putting it on him. He put his regular clothes back on, in the hope he wouldn't notice until they were at Galdin Quay.  
Then he focused on Rosea.  
"Do you need one sweetheart? We will be on a very long roadtrip and we won't be able to stop for a toilet." She looked down sadly but eventually agreed, not wanting to risk an accident in the car.

"You should stop being so ashamed, noctis wears it at many car trips and alot of nights, Prompto for long car rides forced by me because he has once had an accident, but Gladio is handling him right now, because he always fights about it." He finished her up and kissed her forehead.  
"You might be the last one of the teens without a beat bottom, love." He said chuckling slightly while buckling Noctis up again.  
Rosea was yoo sleepy to even listen. So when Ignis picked her up she barely noticed.  
Ignis started gently swaying her, noticing her eyes getting droopy and her falling asleep.  
He put her in the back with Noctis and strapped her in.  
'2/3 out' and then prompto was being carried by Gladio to the car, his eyes red and swollen.  
"Why do you always put up a fight! Look at the 2 in the back! Theyre good and they listen!" Prompto cried silent tears as he cuddled into Rose and soon drifted off to sleep.

It was silent for some time in the car.  
Untill Ignis broke the silence.  
"Do you give him aftercare after a spanking?" He asked Gladio seriously.  
"This time I didn't..." Ignis sighed, "Gladio-"  
"I know... I know.." and with that they drove off to Galdin Quay.


	4. 3 Tiny Teens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez, the longest day ever I swear...  
> I am thinking of doing a really fluffy one next, if one you guys have suggestions or anything, make sure to ask in the comments! I'd love go grant requests or get people their ideas in my works!  
> Good night Peeps! ;D

They arrived at Galdin Quay at 7 o'clock thanks to all the hold up.  
"If we get hold up once more I am going to lose it." Ignis sighed slightly smiling at the sleeping trio.

"You gotta admit, theyre 3 cuties." Gladiolus smiled while picking up Prompto cuddling him and kissing his cheek feeling sorry from earlier.  
"They are, however I don't think we will be able to separate Noct and Rose." Gladio looked over and saw them clinging to each other.  
"How cute..." Ignis exclaimed chuckling.  
"Is Prom dry?" Ignis asked looking out for the teens.  
Gladiolus chuckled, "putting up such a bratty fight, to then wet himself, I better change him before he wakes up, or else he might be cranky again." Ignis nodded before stopping Gladio.  
"After that, please lay him down in the tent, then you could help me carry these 2 teens." Gladio nodded, Ignis following behind to set up the tent while Gladio changed Prompto into a clean diaper on a sleeling bag, so he wouldn't be on the harsh ground.

"There we go." and he tucked Prompto in.  
He was being fussy so he looked behind him at Ignis, "you got Proms paci still on hand by any chance?" Ignis nodded going in his pocked pulling out Prompto's pacifier which was rolled up in a clean yellow handkerchief.  
"By any chance, yes, and so do I have Noct's and Rose's." He handed Proms paci to Gladio and Gladio put it gently in Prompto's mouth.  
"Rosey had one?" Gladio asked going to the car with Ignis. "Yes, I bought one earlier, figured it always comes in handy."  
Gladio chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you Grab Rosey, I'll grab Noct, let's do this at the same time and hope they don't wake up." Gladio nodded and they counted to 3 before picking them both up.  
Gladio was lucky, Ignis... not so much.  
Noctis started stirring awake, the king's adviser picked up on this quickly, before shushing the prince and rocking him slightly in hopes he would fall back asleep.

He gestured to Gladio to grab Noct's pacifier in his pocket before he would fully wake up.  
Gladio catched on and did what Ignis gestured, putting it gently in Noct's mouth.  
Ignis tucked Noctis in in the tent and held the tent open for Gladio.  
"Seems like you're a good girl not waking up." He chuckled before tucking her in between the 2 boys.

They zipped the tent closed and made lit the campfire before setting up the chairs.  
"Some peace and quiet." Ignis sighed taking off his glasses.  
"Would you want it any different Iggy?" Gladio asked with a smirk on his face.  
"Honestly Gladiolus? No, if this was everyday, I'd miss the loudness." Ignis said while cleaning his glasses.

An hour later the first teen woke up.  
"Good evening prompto." Prompto's eyes were still red and swollen from an 2 hours ago.  
"Evening.." Prompto was still hurt from earlier, having have slipped completely now, thanks to the nap and the spanking, they knew he wasn't going to slip back into grown-up mood.  
"Come here Prom, we have some cuddling to do." Gladio exclaimed opening his arms.  
Prompto looked hestitantly at Ignis who nodded his head, "go on Prompto." Prompto ran- well... 'waddled' in Gladio's arms, hugging him tightly.  
"'M sorry..." he mumbled quietly into Gladio's chest.  
Gladio chuckled silently and patted Prompto's bum.  
"It's alright kiddo, I am sorry too, we can both only learn from our mistakes right?" Prompto nodded and smiled widely.

Some cuddling later the prince came out, without the paci in his mouth.  
"Thanks for taking care of me... here.." he gave the pacifier back to Ignis, excusing himself to get changed.  
In the meanwhile Rose came out, and as expected, she was still in her headspace too.  
"How was your nap, Rosey?" Ignis asked gently opening his arms slightly.  
She pouted and looked around while rubbing her eyes.  
"Good... where is Noc'is?" She whispered shyly.  
"Here I am." Noctis said coming back up the stone.  
She smiled and ran up to him, giving him a bear hug, at which he chuckled.

"Interesting..." Ignis whispered.  
Whoever she naps or sleeps with, she automatically feels attached to them afterwards, it doesn't even matter or she realises she slept next to that person or not.  
"So, dinner, kiddo's hungry?" Gladio asked to the teen on his lap, and looking at Rosea whom was on Noct's lap.  
They both shook their heads.  
"Noctis are you hungry?" Ignis asked looking out for thw prince.  
"Yeah, I actually am." Ignis nodded starting to make to bottles for the kiddo's.  
When they were done, he handed one to Noct and one to Gladio, then starting on their adult dinner.  
Gladio gave Prompto the bottle gently swaying him, he was fussy as it came to milk, he just didn't like how he had to lay still and stare, so he sometimes got it to feed himself, but if Noctis- or in this case Rosea is in the same position, they keeo them in their arms.  
After the bottle, Gladio put Prompto on his lap faving him, laying his head on his shoulder while very gently patting his back, making Prompto burp silently.

"Uhm.. Iggy, could you help with that, don't want to... startle her." He whispered gently so she wouldn't hear, he figured after the abuse she got, it was best a professional did this.  
Ignis nodded gesturing to Noct to continue dinner.  
Rosea looked up at Ignis curiously as to why Noct left.  
"Don't worry, just trust me, you don't wanna have cramps do you?" When she shook her head Iggy sat down cross legged with Rosea on his lap ready to burp her gently, when that happened he went stuck a finger in the underside of the diaper to check if it was wet. 'Finally, I was starting to get worried...' he got up and laid her on the sleeping bag that was earlier used as changing mat.  
"I-Iggy no...." she said sadly to him, not wanting anyone else except Ignis to see her.  
"Don't worry sweetness we will turn around." Gladio turned his chair turning Prompto with him, Noct was cooking so he wasn't looking anyway.

'Seems like I have to teach them this some other time.' He thought to himself.  
He was planning to teach them how to change a girl, but figured he would learn everyone that when she was asleep some time.  
When she was padded up he blew a raspberey on her stomach, smiling warmly at her giggles.

Noctis' was done cooking and served everyone the food.  
Ignis and Gladio letting Prompto and Rosea bond.  
"I didn't know you 2 sometimes wore them too?" She wondered.  
"Well... only occassionally.." Prompto said turning red.  
After dinner, Rosea and Prompto went to sleep, taking Noctis with them, and after the dishes, the shield and the advicer joined in their very longed rest.


	5. A dangerous path

he next morning, Rosea got up with a terrible mood.  
Ignis served her her toast and she didn't even look at it, scrunching up her nose and asking or she could get some coffee instead.

"We have been over this already Rose, you have to eat at least a bit, and after that you will get coffee!" Ignis said in annoyance of her mood.  
"FINE!" Rosea said storming off the campground.  
Gladio was in shock of how Ignis was treated after all the care he gave her, to then just stammer off to nowhere. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Gladio got up and grabbed her wrist to drag her back to Ignis.  
Rose however was not liking that idea, and kicked Gladio's leg in hope he would let her go.

That did clearly not turn out as planned.  
He put his arm around her waist, making her double over on his arm, with her bum in the air, giving her a hard warning smack.  
"Your choice, or you get more of my hand, or you go to Ignis and apologise for your behaviour!" She was getting angrier by the second but didn't want to have a sore backside in the car.

"Fine..." she said pushing herself away from Gladio, going to Ignis.  
"AND LOSE THE DANG ATTITUDE!" She huffed and slowly shuffled her way to Ignis, as it all happened off campside they couldn't see it, but hear some things faintly.  
"Sorry Ignis..." her mood was even worse now.  
"It's alright, but could you please take a few bites for me?" She huffed and sat down, eating one triangle of toast.  
After she ate that she went to angrily sit over the edge of the camping stone.  
"Hey..." this time it was Noct coming up to her. "Iggy is just worried you know... he just wants you safe and well fed..." Noctis rubbed her back comfortingly. She sighed and got up without saying anything and cleaned up her camping stuff.

Ignis came to her and gently grabbed her two wrists, "sweetheart, what's bothering you?" She started getting tears in her eyes.  
This was the moment Ignis knew they would need a break, they had gathered 80 000 Gil total, so they would be able to rest up a bit.  
"Oh sweetheart..." he picked her up and hugged her tightly, gently rubbing circles on the low of her back.  
"What's wrong Rosey?" She hung on tightly, mumbling into his shirt, "slept bad..." Ignis hummed and stroked her cheek gently.  
Just at that moment Gladio came back and went up to them.  
"So, have you said sorry?" Gladiolus asked with his arms closed.  
"Yes she did." Ignis answered instead of her.  
Ignis called Prompto over, asking or he could watch over her for a second.  
Which he of course, instantly agreed on.  
"Noct, Gladio, gather for a second?" And with that they both went to Ignis.  
"What's up Iggy?" Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and started explaining the tension and stress he was noticing getting worse, it wasn't Rose only.  
So he explained the  
amount they had and asked or they could have a good break from the hunting and agreed if they trained still the meanwhile.

Rose had fallen asleep on Prompto's lap.  
"I see you got to calm her?" Prompto nodded handing her to Ignis.  
He figured he would teach them how to change a girl now, as she was asleep.  
They all tagged along as Ignis laid her down to get her changed.  
Ignis laid her down on a sleeping bag, pulling her pants and underwear off.  
"First steps are the same as changing a boy, you make sure everything is clean. Ways wipe from the front to the back." He pulled her ankles up and started wiping her clean.  
He then pulled her ankles up a bit more to lift her bottom, to put the diaper under her.  
"Then you powder everywhere, lotion is optional. Just make sure you don't forget any areas." He put her legs back down and taped it nice and snug around her waist.

He stood up and picked her up in his arms.  
"Is that... really it?" Noctis asked in disbelief, thinking it was way more complicated.  
Ignis hummed in agreement and sat down with a sleeping Rosea in his lap.  
"You know... Rosey actually feels like my little sister.." Prompto said while kneeling in front of her to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.  
She smiled in her sleep thanks to this kind gesture and Gladio chuckled.  
"Don't think you're the only one Prom." He put his hand on Noct's shoulder.  
Noctis blushed and looked away.  
He had been smiling and staring the whole time since Ignis sat down at Rosea.  
"W-what... n-no!" Everyone laughed and Noctis sighed giving in.

Rosea started stirring in her sleep, about to wake up.  
Ignis' instincts kicked in and he started shushing and gently rocking her until she was done.  
"How about we get going to the campsite at Cape Caem? That's a nice spot to rest for a while in peace." Ignis hummed in agreement and they all went to the car as everything except for that one sleeping bag they used to change Rosea.  
"You can hand her to me Iggy, I will keep an eye on her." Ignis smiled and handed her to Noctis.  
Everyone had stepped in and they let the roof closed to not wake her or make her cold.

Without even realising himself Noctis had started humming a calming tune to her, Valse di fantastica.  
Gladiolus looked over at Noct, smirking.  
"Daddy Noctis on the road with his little girl." At that everyone laughed, including Noct, who was blushing too.

"We're here." Ignis stated matter of factly.  
At that moment Rose woke up qith a big yawn. "Good morning to you too."  
"Good morning... am I in a..." she blushed as she realised she was in a diaper and a t-shirt only.  
"Here you go." Prompto handed her some sweatpants, which she took gratefully and put on, rubbing her eyes.  
"Still quite a walk from here, I suggest we ride our chocobo's there." Gladiolus laughed while ruffling her hair.  
Rosea perked up from this happily, "Yes!!! I missed my blue friend so much!"  
Noctis blew his flute, making all chocobo's run up to them.  
"Let's go!" Rosea exclaimed sprinting away with her chocobo.  
"Rose stay behind us you don't know the way." Ignis yelled at her. As they thought she was already too far away and couldn't hear us.  
"Onward!" One advantage was that they gave their birds some seeds not too long ago, giving them a huge advantage of closing in at Rose.

When they arrived and Rosea got off her chocobo, Ignis instantly grabbed her, put one of his legs to lean on a rock, leaning Rosea over it.  
He gave 1 warning spank and held the lower of her back so she couldn't get away.  
"Do you realise what kind of danger you put yourself in?! If you got lost and we couldn't catch up, we could've lost you and if a car flamed on the road it could have gotten you killed." Ignis pulled her diaper down and gave her 20 bare spanks. "Let this be a warning." He pulled her diaper back up and put her off his knee. Rosea felt really guilty about the incident and launched herself in Ignis' arms.  
"I-I'm sorry Iggy!" She bawled in his arms, Ignis not letting go no matter what, the whole time gently rubbing her back and whispering sweet things in her ear.

She calmed down and started rubbing her but, pouting slightly.  
"Next time you ride your chocobo, I promise you, you will not forget this incident." Prompto said to Rose.  
Rosea nodded her head knowing that very well.  
"I am going to lay down a bit..." she said walking to her tent. "See you soon Roses."  
She laid down and she started sucking her thumb to get some comfort, before falling in a deep slumber.


End file.
